


A Little of What You Fancy Does You Good.

by Saltandburnboys



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Somnophilia, bottom!Jensen, cross-dressing, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltandburnboys/pseuds/Saltandburnboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared had never been so thankful to be let off work early, not when he had this waiting at home for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little of What You Fancy Does You Good.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- Clearly this is an AU story; none of this ever happened. I do not own any of the actors in this story, especially not Jared or Jensen, they all belong to themselves. Jared and Jensen are not in a relationship, have never been and have no desire to be in a relationship; they are both happily married and not to each other which is awesome for both of them. No money was made from this story. 
> 
> Author’s note: This is based on the spn_kink meme prompt:
> 
> Jensen likes to wear panties. One night when Jared has a late night shoot he gets comfortable on his bed with only his newest panties on. He wants to watch some porn and jerk off. Unfortunately he had an exhausted day and after some time he falls asleep dreaming about hot gay sex.
> 
> This is how Jared finds him. Jensen only in panties moaning and whimpering quitly in his sleep. The panties are extended and the tip of Jensen´s cockhead is visible above the waistband and there is the porn which runs in the background. After seeing all this Jared really can´t help himself.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N2: I don’t know what it is about me and panty fics – I never thought I’d find cross-dressing hot. :-/ I’ll say it again, Jensen had ruined me! Anyway, I wrote this because I’ve been having a serious case of writer’s block lately so even though my porn isn’t great, it is nice to get something out. And I tried not to be so OCD about it so there’s probably a million mistakes and it probably reads really badly (because you know what’s hard to write – fics with almost no talking, lol!!) but…it’s out there now. If it’s crap, I can always take it down again. Oh, and please suspend all reality when you read this – NO-ONE could sleep through this, I know that, but I have a huge somnophilia kink and this was the least rape-y way I could write that, lol! Anyway…here it is and I hope you guys don’t hate it.

**A Little of What You Fancy Does You Good.**  
  
  
Jared threw his key into the bowl by the door and shrugged off his coat.  Rolling his shoulders slightly, he winced at the tension he felt there and dropped the coat heavily onto the back of the couch.  It had been a long day, and Jared would’ve been lying if he’d said he wasn’t glad that the storm had shut down shooting for the night.   
  
  
‘Jen?’ he called out, his voice echoing a little in the quiet house.  He got no response, though, which wasn’t hugely surprising since Eric and the guys had really been putting him and Jensen through the ringer lately.  Jensen was probably already asleep, and Jared knew from experience that it would take a hell of a lot more than Jared calling his name to wake him up.  Not that Jared wanted to.  Quite the opposite actually - right then, he couldn’t imagine anything better than curling around his boyfriend and joining him in the land of nod.  
  
  
That was, of course, until he opened their bedroom door and saw Jensen sprawled out on their bed.  In a pair of black satin panties.  _Only_ in a pair of black satin panties.  Arousal hit Jared like a punch to the gut, banishing any thought of sleep from his mind, as he stepped into the bedroom.  Once he made it to the foot of the bed, he finally managed to tear his eyes away from the sleeping form of his boyfriend to look at the TV in the corner of the room.  He stared at the large screen in disbelief; it wasn’t the fact that Jensen was up here alone watching porn that surprised him - every guy watched porn from time to time after all - no, it was the scene playing out on the screen that left him completely at a loss for words.   
  
  
There was a young blond guy bent over a table, clad in a pair of very familiar looking black panties (he shot a look back at the ones Jensen had on and, yes, they looked _exactly_ the same), with a huge bear of a man behind him, fucking him hard enough that the table was scooting across the floor.  The bedroom was filled with the quiet breathy moans of the twink and the deep grunts and dirty words growled by the man behind him…and Jared was really starting to wonder why Jensen had never shown him this DVD before.    
  
  
And that led to even more questions.  As Jared looked between the TV and his boyfriend, he wondered how often Jensen indulged in this little kink of his…he wondered whether Jensen had other pretty things hidden away in their house somewhere.  Jared groaned at the thought, palming his hard cock through his jeans – _fuck_ , Jensen would look freaking _amazing_ in a pair of stockings.    
  
  
Moving a little gingerly now in his overly tight jeans, Jared walked over to the TV, intending to turn it off, but just as he reached for the button, he heard a long drawn out moan from behind him.  He turned around to find Jensen shifting on the bed slightly; the man had one arm thrown carelessly above his head and the other was by his side with his hand resting low on his stomach, his long fingers caressing the skin softly in his sleep.  It was then that Jared noticed his boyfriend had clearly fallen asleep right in the middle of his late night porno session because Jensen’s cock was still hard, the head pushing out of the waistband of the delicate satin and making a sticky mess of his stomach.  He made the filthiest, hottest picture of wantonness Jared had ever seen, and a stronger man than Jared would’ve crumbled under that kind of temptation.  And when Jensen was involved, all Jared’s will power just flew out the window, every single time.  So Jared moved away from the TV and back towards the bed, deciding to leave the porn on as the perfect dirty soundtrack to the little porno Jared now had planned.  
  
  
Jared climbed onto the bed and lay down next to his boyfriend, his head propped up on his elbow.  Jensen didn’t stir at all and Jared grinned as he reached over and trailed his fingers down Jensen’s chest.  That got him a twitch…just a little one.  So Jared moved his hand up a little and rubbed his thumb across Jensen’s nipple, letting his nail catch on the nub, and the hitching gasp he got in response was more than enough reason to make him do it again. Jensen’s head dropped to the side, his mouth opening on a pant, as Jared played with his nipples - one then the other, till they were red and peaked.  As he watched Jensen’s chest rise and fall ever more unsteadily with each breath, the skin already flushed a delicious pink, Jared was fairly certain he could make his boyfriend come just from playing with his nipples a little longer, despite Jensen still being very much asleep.    
  
  
Jensen had clearly been holding out on him; the man had always been wonderfully sensitive in bed but nothing like this.  Well, that stopped now, because sleeping Jensen wasn’t going to be able to hide anything.  He wouldn’t be able to hide what Jared’s touch was doing to him, how it was making him feel, and Jared’s dick gave an almost painful pulse inside his jeans at the very thought.  Jared dragged his fingertips over Jensen’s cock in the panties, over the damp ( _soaking wet)_ satin, just to get a fleeting feel of the blazing hot flesh underneath.  It was so soft, so sensuous, so effortless seductive that Jared couldn’t quite believe he’d never had a fantasy like this before.  And while the idea of diving down and sucking Jensen’s pretty pink nipples until he shot all over himself was terribly appealing, Jared wasn’t ready for this to be over just yet.     
  
  
So he forced himself to pull back and get off the bed, leaving his boyfriend panting and heaving and probably having the hottest sex dream he’d ever had.   As soon as Jared was on his feet, he moved to the end of the bed and reached for the hem of Jensen’s panties, letting his fingers brush against the pale skin of the man’s stomach as he took hold of them.  Jared began to slowly pull the panties down, wrenching an almost desperate whimper from Jensen as the satin dragged along his cock.  Jared had to stop for a moment then because that sound and the way Jensen was biting at his already swollen lips…well, they almost had him coming in his pants like a damn teenager on prom night.  And that wouldn’t do at all – Jensen clearly had some unfulfilled, secret fantasies and Jared, being the awesome boyfriend that he was, was going to make sure every one of them came true.      
  
  
Once Jared had _finally_ managed to wrestle himself back under control again, he inched the damp satin the rest of the way down Jensen’s legs until they slipped off his feet.  He stared down at the panties then, his fingers gripping them tight…he knew it was wrong, so _very_ wrong, but he just couldn’t resist bringing them up to his face and burying himself in the deep musky scent of his boyfriend’s arousal.  And when he was done, when Jensen’s scent and taste was all around him, Jared dropped the panties down to Jensen’s chest, letting the satin tease the man’s pert nipples, the sensitive skin of his neck, the dark red flesh of his cock.  Jensen jerked, his body twisting half away half towards the sensation, as the satin brushed his dick and Jared’s breath caught in his throat – for a moment, it looked like Jensen was going to come…it looked like Jared’s fun was going to be over all too soon.    
  
  
But Jensen didn’t come; the hand on his stomach just inched lower, moving down towards his cock but, of course, it didn’t reach its destination.  A desperate whine escaped his boyfriend’s lips as Jared caught his wrist and guided it up to the join the other one already above Jensen’s head; Jared held it there, trapping it against the sheets, as he leaned down and whispered, ‘I don’t think so, Jen.   That’s not what you want, is it?  You want to come on my cock, don’t you?  Isn’t that why you dressed up all pretty like this for me?’  
  
  
Jensen turned his face away but nodded as he half whispered, half moaned, ‘Jared…’  
  
  
‘Isn’t it?’ Jared asked again, tightening his grip on Jensen’s wrists slightly.   
  
  
‘Yes, oh god, yes,’ Jensen breathed, his fingers twitching in Jared’s hold but making no attempt to break free.  ‘Fuck me…fuck me…I need it…I need _you_ …’  
  
  
‘ _Jesus_ ,’ Jared cursed under his breath as he stood up and rid himself of his own clothes.  As hot as it was to be completely clothed while Jensen lay naked and vulnerable beneath him, Jared wanted to fuck Jensen just as much as his boyfriend obviously wanted to be fucked and clothes really got in the way of that plan.  So kicking his boxers out of the way, he quickly grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand and gently flipped his boyfriend onto his stomach.  He placed his hands on Jensen’s pale thighs then - the way his fingers spanned almost the entire width of the man’s smooth, unblemished skin would never cease to send a dirty thrill through Jared - and spread them wide.    
  
  
Jensen’s hole looked small and dry so his boyfriend obviously hadn’t put anything up there during his jerk off session, and Jared couldn’t decide whether that was a good thing or a terrible, _terrible_ waste.  The thought of diving in to taste Jensen’s wide gaping hole, all the while picturing the man fucking himself open, was just too hot for words.   
  
  
But, of course, that would mean Jared wouldn’t get to open Jensen up himself, play with him a little, and Jared was _really_ in the mood to play right then.   Yes, this was infinitely the better one of the two scenarios.  That in mind, Jared quickly opened the bottle of lube and slicked up his fingers, bringing them down to rub at Jensen’s hole.  Jensen let out a guttural grunt below him, arching his back and pushing back into Jared’s touch.  Jared smiled, keeping his touches light and teasing enough that Jensen had to chase his fingers to get them back where he so clearly wanted them.  Jared had had no idea how wanton Jensen was, how _needy_ , and he knew that after tonight, they’d be exploring this side of Jensen much, much more.    
  
  
Finally, deciding to put Jensen out of his misery, Jared slid his slicked index finger into his boyfriend’s hole, fully expecting Jensen to jerk awake at the intrusion.  He didn’t.  He didn’t wake up even when Jared started to fuck his finger in and out; no, he just buried his face deeper in the pillow beneath his head and pushed back onto Jared’s hand.  The sight was almost too much for Jared to take; he very nearly ran downstairs to get his camera because this…this was something he was going to want to see again and again and again.  He discarded that idea almost immediately, though, for two _very_ good reasons – one: nothing short of the freaking apocalypse was going to make him take his finger out of Jensen’s ass when the man was clearly loving it so much, and two: Jensen was his and he’d be able to do this again whenever he wanted to.   And, god, would he want to.   
  
  
Jared moved his finger around a little, looking for that special spot that would light Jensen up inside.  He knew he’d found it when Jensen gave a short, high pitched cry and moaned, ‘Jared, there, god there…right there…oh god…’  
  
  
Ever the obliging boyfriend, Jared slid a second lubed finger into Jensen’s ass, aiming for that special place again and forcing a deep, slutty groan from Jensen as his ass clamped down on Jared’s fingers.  And that was yet another thing Jared had never known about his up-until-now shy boyfriend - Jensen moaned like a goddamn _porn star_ when Jared had his fingers up his ass…and he looked like one too.      
  
  
By the time Jared had worked three fingers into Jensen’s ass, the man was a complete writhing mess, humping back desperately onto Jared’s hand, and Jared decided that Jensen was finally ready.  _He_ was so damn ready himself, he could almost feel Jensen’s tight ass around him already.  So Jared climbed onto the bed to straddle his boyfriend and, with one quick stroke of his cock to slick himself up, he thrust deep into Jensen’s well prepared ass.    
  
  
Jensen tightened around him immediately, crying out as he came all over the bed sheets and Jared had to close his eyes and take a few deep breaths to keep from coming himself.  His boyfriend felt so perfect, so hot, so _right_ around him, it was almost too much.  
  
  
‘Jared?’  Jensen said after a few moments, finally awake and sounding a little confused.     
  
  
Jared dropped a gentle kiss onto Jensen’s shoulder, pulled back and thrust back in.  Jensen made this little choked off sound beneath him that Jared knew _now_ was a bitten back moan, so he brought his hand down hard on Jensen’s ass in response.  ‘No,’ he said in Jensen’s ear.  ‘You’re not going to do that anymore.  You’re not gonna hide what I’m doing to you; I’m gonna make you scream so loud even the neighbours are gonna know what a slut you are for my cock.’  Jensen groaned at his words, low and throaty, even though Jared was sure he tried to keep it back.  ‘Yeah, just like that…because I know your secret now, Jen,’ Jared said, thrusting back in hard and aiming right for Jensen’s sweet spot.    
  
  
Jensen’s breath hitched and his words came out as more of a moan than anything else, ‘My secret?’  
  
  
‘Saw the panties, Jen.  Saw the porno.  I know now that you’re just a needy little slut who wants, _needs_ , to be put in his place,’ Jared replied, his voice rough as he fucked Jensen slow and deep, making him really feel every. Single. Thrust.   
  
  
‘I…I’m not,’ Jensen said, turning his face further into the bedding, but Jared could still see the blush painting the tops of his cheeks and the tips of his ears.   
  
  
‘No?’  Jensen shook his head.  ‘So you didn’t put those panties on to make yourself all pretty?  You didn’t want to tempt me so I’d rip them off and take you hard like I am right now?’  Jensen tightened around him in response and Jared grinned, knowing his suspicions were absolutely spot on.  Jensen might not have had the courage to tell Jared about his little fantasy, but that didn’t mean he’d never had it.   ‘Because those panties, babe, they’ve got me all hot and bothered; you looked so fucking sexy, all spread out and hard and bursting out of them.’  Jared saw Jensen’s grip on the sheets tighten.  ‘You’d already made such a mess of yourself when I found you, all sticky and dirty, just begging for me to come in and fuck you through the mattress.’  
  
  
‘Oh my god,’ Jensen whispered, his voice breathless and slightly panicked, and Jared felt his boyfriend’s ass clench down almost painfully on his cock as Jensen came for a second time below him.  
  
  
And that was it, Jared was done.  He stopped trying to hold back and quickly followed Jensen over the edge, biting down on the man’s shoulder as he flooded Jensen’s ass with his release.    
  
  
After that, it took a few moments for Jared to collect his wits and pull out, but once he had, he stood up and flipped Jensen onto this back.  He didn’t waste any time before climbing on top of him again and whispering in his ear, ‘What were you just saying there, Jen?  That you’re _not_ a needy slut?  ‘Cause, you know, coming just from a little dirty talk…well, that seems pretty slutty to me.’  Jensen immediately turned his face away, his cheeks darkening even more as he caught his bottom lip between his teeth.  Jared dropped his hand down to Jensen’s chin then, gently bringing his face back to his own.  ‘Open your eyes, baby.’  Jensen just shook his head, obviously unbearably turned on by all this and embarrassed about it…and that was just so wrong.  ‘Come on, baby, look at me.’  It took a little while but Jensen eventually opened his eyes, wide and bright and liquid green, and did as he was told.  ‘It’s okay, Jen,’ Jared continued.  ‘You lying there in those panties was probably the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life.’  
  
  
Jensen licked his lips, unconsciously sensuous in a way only Jensen knew how to be, and Jared’s over sensitive cock gave a near painful jerk at the sight.  ‘Really?’ Jensen asked, his voice low and wrecked, but Jared knew him well enough to hear the nerves in it.           
  
  
‘Oh, baby,’ Jared said with a smile, ‘you have _no_ idea.’  He reached down and brushed the sweaty hair from Jensen’s face, ‘You never have to be ashamed of anything with me; you can be as loud as you want.  I _want_ you to moan and scream and beg because it’s you, and I don’t want you to think you have to hold anything back with me.  I love you just the way you are, I promise.’  
  
  
Jensen smiled up at him then, still shy, still a little red in the face, as he said, ‘I love you too.’  
  
  
Jared pressed a quick kiss to Jensen’s forehead and rolled off him, dragging the covers up over them and grabbing the remote to flick the porno off (it wasn’t like he was paying much attention to it anyway, not with Jensen in his bed).  Once he’d flicked the lights off, Jared turned onto his side and wrapped his arm around Jensen’s waist, pulling him close.    
  
  
Just as he about to fall asleep, though, he heard Jensen whisper into the darkness, his voice somehow playful and shy all at once, ‘So if you like panties, how do you feel about corsets?’  Jared groaned and buried his face in Jensen’s shoulder, totally unable to deal with that image so soon after coming his fucking brains out not five minutes ago.  ‘And you clearly like satin, but what about lace?’    
  
  
Jared quickly brought his hand up and placed it over Jensen’s dirty little mouth because they had work tomorrow and they needed to get some sleep.  Any more talk of lace and corsets and Jared was going to raid every one of Jensen’s drawers himself till he found the damn thing and bent Jensen over the bed in it.  ‘Tomorrow,’ Jared promised.  ‘Tomorrow, I’m gonna dress you up in every pretty little thing you own.  Gonna fuck you all over the house, in every position I can think of, then I’m gonna bring you up here and do it all over again.’  Jensen groaned, licking a stripe across Jared’s palm, and Jared took a deep breath ( _Christ_ , his boyfriend could tempt a freaking saint to sin) and said, ‘Tomorrow,’ again as he pulled his hand away.   
  
  
‘Tease,’ Jensen accused, a pout clear in his tone and all Jared could do was laugh and pull him closer.  Because, of course, _Jared_ was the tease in this relationship.  But he didn’t argue, he just let his eyes fall closed again as he drifted off to sleep, Jensen in his arms and in his dreams and in every thought that crossed his mind that night.  Tomorrow was going to be very interesting indeed.  
  
  
THE END.  
  
  
  



End file.
